Light Dark
by Glue Project
Summary: It turns out that Jou -also- has a spirit from Ancient Egyptian times in his mind. The problem? It isn't his.


Title: Light-Dark (perhaps temporarily. Not sure yet)

Well. Hm. (shrug) Here you go. Please excuse any and all weirdness in this 'brand new fic'.

* * *

He blinked into the darkness, vaguely aware of the hand that trailed through his hair. He noticed inconsistencies in the touch, as if the feeling flickered back between real and not. He couldn't focus on anything. 

_You are awake?_

He wasn't sure, but he thought that the voice came from the same person as did the spectral hand.

He gave a small nod of reply before closing his eyes again.

The other sighed. _You have been seriously hurt. You need to leave here if you are to even attempt to recover._

'Attempt?' he thought.

_Yes. It's not a sure thing on whether or not you shall survive. As is it…_ The voice hesitated. _…your memories have been torn and scattered. _

He was surprised to be suddenly standing in the middle of a stadium's stands.

He brought his hand to his head to scratch it when he noticed a weight on it. He turned his head to the side and regarded it.

A puzzle piece suddenly clicked into place.

_Duel Disk_

* * *

He was getting tired of just _wandering_ everywhere. He had _no_ idea of where he was, and the little bits that clicked into place were things relating to the heavy contraption on his arm. 

For good measure, he shook his arm as hard as he could to try to rid himself of it.

_You can't be rid of it. Not so early in the game._ The voice paused, hesitant. _I am loath to do anything that might tip the balance in the favor of the enemy._

He tilted his head to the side. 'Game?'

_Yes. Others outside of this place are playing a game the likes of which haven't been since for several millennia. You yourself participated... _He could have sworn that there was a tug from his eyes down to the contraption on his arm. _...Until you fell._

'I fell? How?'

The voice hesitated. _I'm not sure, as I have been dormant in this place since I got here._ The voice suddenly chuckled. _But you have been entertaining during the short time that I _have_ been awake._

He placed his hands on his thin hips in a huff. 'Well I'm glad I'm entertaining then!' He turned around and attempted to stomp away.

Only attempted, since there was suddenly a very pissed off dragon barring his path.

'Oh. Shit.'

_Run!_

He did.

* * *

He worked tirelessly, brushing soot off from the savable pieces and putting them into place. Some of the pieces were so lightning-ritled that they _still_ carried a spark to shock him will, as if trying to tell him that the blond other was to find out his memories on his own. 

However, he couldn't do that.

He shook a few sparks from his fingers as he clicked another piece in. He gave a grin on hearing a large roar come to life for the aid of the blond.

He couldn't help it. Blonds intrigued him.

His cousin had said that would be his downfall. While saying so, his cousin would play with his bangs. He would just roll his eyes in reply.

However, this blond had piqued his interest by angering the person that held _his_ Item.

Others had put up a fight before, but this blond had put up one more vicious than most and had close to won several times. Which meant that the tormentor had to use extensive amounts of power that he would have been _blind_ not to feel.

Oddly said, but still…

He had gently slid into the others mind via the mind-link created by the Item and had quickly taken a look through the blond's eyes and out into the real world for the first time in a _very _long time.

Across the ways, he had seen a boy that looked like a younger, more innocent version of his cousin. On taking a quick glance down, he was surprised to see the Puzzle.

Well, maybe just half-surprised.

In the end he decided that he didn't like the person trying to mind-control the blond, and had helped the blond push him back, although he had played a rather minor part indeed.

And had fallen back asleep in the blond's mind, his soulroom moving with him to the blond.

He had woken up sleepily to the sense of panic that had filled the blond, and had (discreetly) risen to the surface in time to see the thunder and wrath that sped their way.

He wasn't quite sure how the blond had thrown shields of any kind up to buffer the attack (as he himself was still too weak to do much of anything yet) but the blond had.

Otherwise…they might be having a … Barbie-q?

He gently prodded a small stack of puzzle-pieces.

_Barbie - Doll for little girls that is rather out of portions._

_Barbie-q - The ceremonious burning of Barbie dolls and her comrades._

He wrinkled his nose and wondered what kind of barbaric civilization he had gotten himself messed up in.

* * *

Well? It's a bit different, ne? The stupid plot bunnies keep attacking...won't let me feed the others...gerr. there's another one floating around here somewhere too that should be really fun, but I want to polish off the the next (though rather pitifully small) installment of Lucky the Puppy (small because I want to keep the POV's separate) and perhaps the next of COLLISION. Kinesics is difinately on haitus right now, and I know what's going to happen in Dragon Wars next...so..I guess I'm off to type. Er. Byes? 

-Glue


End file.
